AbilityXPokemon
by weathersageK
Summary: When a normal boy named Ash goes to a school for pokemorphs what chaos will be unleashed? contains Abilityshipping
1. Chapter 1 the beggining part 1

_**Sorry about the wait (so many delays)**_

_**Okay this is my first published fanfic. For those who don't know a pokemorph is a human that can turn halfway into a pokemon(**__**in this story anyway**__**)The story's plot is based after Rosario+Vampire with a few major differences of course. Any way I hope you all enjoy my **__**first published **__**fanfic and please be gentle with the comments (Thanks!)**_

**On a bus **

There was a raven-haired boy and his best buddy and partner Pikachu with him on a bus heading to a boarding school. The boy's name was Ash Ketchum and due to the fact that he got expelled from his last school at the end of the year and no school wanted to take him in. However the only reason he got expelled was for beating up a jock that was jealous of Ash being the only kid in school with a pokemon (since all of them were extremely rare since The World War 300 years ago). Anyway his parents found a flyer for a boarding school called Fenrir academy that his parents decided to send him to in order to complete his education. Ash refused at first but his parents insisted and soon he was all packed for his new school. He said goodbye to his only human friend Richie who he had been friends with since Richie joined his Dad's dojo. They were both the top martial artist's at the dojo so they became good friends fast.

While Ash was taking his stroll down memory lane he saw the driver was looking at him. The driver looked only a little older than him maybe in his early twenties with dark skin and spiky hair.

"Hey you new here kid?" asked the driver.

"Yeah," said Ash

"Well I hope you like it here. Although you may find it different from any other school you may have been at," said the driver suspiciously as he stopped the bus at the bottom of a grassy hill that had a path that led over the top.

"This would be your stop kid." said the driver

"Thanks," said Ash

"Let's go Pikachu," said Ash as he and Pikachu left the bus

Just before the doors of the bus shut Ash heard the driver say "Hope you enjoy your stay." then he drove out of sight.

"_Odd,_" Ash thought as he proceeded up the hill.

When he got to the top of the hill he saw what was defiantly Fenrir academy. The school was a bunch of three story buildings grouped together surrounded by a thick forest. Luckily the path seemed to extend into the forest to the school.

"Well here we go Pikachu." said Ash to his partner

"Pika!" said the electric mouse as they proceeded towards the school.

As Ash was walking in the forest he started to hear a rumble and then a snap from the branches above.

Before Ash knew it he was face down in the dirt smushed by a person who had fallen out of the trees.

"I'm so sorry!"said the person who Ash had discovered was a girl because of her voice and boobs (that Ash felt on his back when she fell on top of him) proved that she was a girl

"Its okay." said Ash as they both got up.

The girl who had fallen on her was a lilac-haired girl who was wearing a long-sleeved light blue and white sweatshirt and sweatpants to match and looked to be the same age as him.

"My name is Anabel and I'm sorry again for falling on you like that."

"My name is Ash and don't worry about it but what were you doing up in that tree?" Ash asked

"I was up there with my friend Belle, looking for the school." said Anabel as a sudden Ringing noise was heard. When Ash looked at the direction of the noise he relised it was just a Pokemon called a Chingling.

"There you are Belle" said Anabel talking to the Chingling

"So you have a partner too!" said Ash surprised to see another person with a pokemon

"This is my Partner and friend Belle." said Anabel as she picked up the Chingling named Belle. "Ching!" said the little bell pokemon.

"This is my buddy Pikachu." said Ash as Pikachu climbed up his arm onto his shoulder. "Pika!" said the electric mouse pokemon.

"Aww it's cute." said Anabel as she pet Pikachu

"Pika," said Pikachu slightly blushing

"Anyway we should get going, I don't want to be late," said Ash

"Yeah. Me too," replied Anabel

As they both made their way to the school and got settled in their dorms they both later realized they were in the same homeroom together and began to head towards it

**Meanwhile**

"Well…" said an old man who was the principle of the school

"I guess that takes care of the new students" as he placed the files of all the new students in a file cabinet. Well all but one

"Who is this boy?" asked the Principle to himself as he placed a file with a picture of Ash on it.

**Back in the classroom **

"Welcome everyone to Fenrir academy" said the teacher

"My name is Ms. Roxanne and as I'm sure you all know that this is a school for Pokemorphs."

"Whaaaattt!" said Ash to himself

_**Yeah pretty suspenseful right. I was originally hoping that that this and the second chapter would be put together but I decided this was better. So comment please and for those who can't figure it out The pokemon character playing the role as the bus driver is Brock and the person playing the role as the principle is professor Oak.**_

_**Sorry about the trouble of reuploading this but look on the bright side this one has more corrections that were definitely needed (not sure I got all of them though)**_


	2. Chapter 2 the beggining part 2

_**Okay here's the second chapter I hope you all enjoy it. **_

**In Roxanne's homeroom**

Ash was in shock about what the teacher had said about the school. Lucky for him he was at the back of the classroom so no one noticed his face turn pale.

Ash knew from stories, movies, and such that pokemorphs were evil humans who ate the hearts of pokemon to gain power and usually went mad when it happened.

"This can't be a school for pokemorphs cause then Anabel would have to be one and she has a pokemon. Plus she's way too nice to be one. Yeah, this has to be some kind of stupid prank," Ash thought to himself.

However as the teacher continued to explain the rules of the school and what it was built for Ash began to doubt himself.

**In the Principle's office**

The Principle was still unsure about this student Ash Ketchum and was trying to decide what to do until he came up with an idea.

"Tracy come in here," said the Principle calling out to his assistant

"Yes sir?" said a boy with brown hair around the age of 20 wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and shorts

"I want you to investigate this student and see if he is one of _our kind_," said the principle handing his assistant the folder

"I see sir. Should I kill him if it turns out he turns out to be one of _them_?" asked Tracy

"No I want to see if we can solve this situation quietly," said the principle

"I understand" said Tracy as he walked out of the room and shut the door

"Lets see what type of _person_ you are Mr. Ketchum," said the principle to himself

**In the gymnasium**

It was Ash's third period and it was gym. He had left Pikachu at his dormitory like his teacher Ms. Roxanne had instructed. He was still pondering over what his homeroom teacher said when suddenly the gym teacher came in. The gym teacher was a woman about the same age of the bus driver with really long hair that split to the sides and went down below her shoulders and was wearing skin-tight clothes that looked like they were practically made of snakeskin.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ms. Echidna but you can all just call me Lucy," said the teacher with a smile on her face that for some strange reason made Ash feel creeped out

"Today were going to play dodge ball and don't forget the school rules about not transforming," Lucy said to the students

Soon the teams were picked and from Ash's perspective the game seemed to be going fine until suddenly one of the dodge balls flew right by him and hit a student right next to him (his name was Brendan) at a fast speed. Ash looked for the student who threw that ball and suddenly noticed that one of the students that were hiding behind his teammates had two arms on his left side. Apparently though his little strategy wasn't very good because the gym teacher saw him.

"Hey you! I said no transforming! Now go run fifty laps around the gym and you can expect a detention later!" yelled the gym teacher

This experience had definitely confirmed Ash's worst fear this was a school for pokemorphs after all.

**Later outside**

Ash was just starting to leave the school with his stuff when suddenly.

"Ash!" cried out a familiar voice as Anabel rushed to him with Belle noticing that he had his backpack with him.

"What are you doing with all that stuff?" asked Anabel

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here Anabel," Ash said rather coldly

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"I'm not like you Anabel. I'm different. I'm not a pokemorph!" yelled Ash as he ran into the forest with Pikachu right behind him.

"What?" thought Anabel

On the roof of the school just above where Ash had run away and Anabel was still standing. Tracy saw the whole thing

"Looks like he ran away after all," he thought to himself

**In the forest near the hill**

Ash was still running with Pikachu right behind him as he ran up the hill to where the bus was still there with the driver sitting outside the bus like he was expecting him.

"So what do ya think of the school?" asked the driver

"I don't think it's my kind of school," replied Ash

"Even when you have a friend who's here with you?" Asked the driver

"Pika pi," said Pikachu with a look of concern on his face

Ash looked down at his companion when suddenly he heard a faint scream in the forest

"Anabel!" Ash said as he turned around and started to run towards the forest

"Hold it! If you head back into the forest I won't be here to take you home!" said the driver

"Fine by me!" Ash said as he sprinted into the forest with Pikachu

When Ash was out of sight the driver said to himself "Well maybe your not so bad after all kid."

**In the forest**

Anabel was trying to hide behind a tree from the student that was the boy from Ash's gym class and was clearly skipping his detention. Only this time he had four arms this time each of which was fairly muscular.

"Come on out girlie. I just want to say hi," said the crazed student

Anabel could have just transformed in self-defense but Anabel had a little secret about her powers. She couldn't completely control them when she transformed so as much as she would love to blast this creepy student into outer space she didn't have the heart to do it.

"Aha! Found you!" said the student as he appeared suddenly from the other side of the tree four arms and all.

"Ching!" said Belle jumping up attempting to protect her friend until she was smacked aside into a tree by one of the students four arms

"Stupid pest now where were we?" turning his attention towards Anabel

Suddenly the student was hit right in his face sending him flying back a few feet by none other than Ash.

"Ash!" said Anabel

"Why you little pest! I'll kill you!" growled the student

"Anabel I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I hope we can still be friends. Right after I kick this guy's ass!" yelled Ash

Ash jumped forward and started to attack the student with a series of kicks and punches but against a guy who had four arms he was soon grabbed by the leg and tossed into a tree.

"Ash!" yelled Anabel running towards him but was smacked down by the student "Stay down girlie if you know what's good for you," said the student

That got Ash really mad because he ran right towards the student kicking him straight in his jaw

"You damn pest! Cross-Chop!" he yelled hitting Ash square in his chest, sending him flying into a tree where he collapsed but was still conscious.

"Pika pi!" said Pikachu finally catching up to Ash jumping in between Ash and the student

"Another pest. I'll just deal with you too!" yelled the student until Anabel yelled "I won't let you!"

The student turned around and Ash managed to sit up to see what was happening to Anabel. She was transforming like the student only instead of growing arms her hair suddenly became more pinkish and grew in two parts that appeared to be large pointy ears, a long tail that split in two at the end suddenly grew out in between her shirt and pants, and to top it all off a small red jewel appeared in the center of her forehead.

"Now you will deal with me before you hurt my friends," Anabel said bravely. "Fine by me girlie," as he charged at her

Oddly enough though Ash looked into Anabel's eyes and they seemed different somehow as the student charged at her when suddenly she started glowing and yelled out "Confusion!" suddenly a wall of psychic energy shot out of Anabel barely missing Ash and Pikachu hitting the student head on and sent him flying out of sight.

"Whoa. What was that?" Ash asked until Anabel started to wobble until she collapsed onto the ground and started transforming back to normal

"Anabel are you okay?" asked Ash

"Yeah I'm fine just tired from using my confusion attack"

"So the pokemon you turn into is an Espeon?"Ash asked

"Yeah but I can't control it very well," said Anabel still exhausted

Ash picked up Anabel by the shoulder and started to proceed towards the school

"Don't worry I'll get you to the nurse's office," Ash said

"No you need help more than I do," she replied looking at his bruises

"I can handle it," Ash said

As they continued arguing over who needed help the most Pikachu and Belle followed close behind their friends laughing quietly to themselves as they continued towards the school

**Elsewhere in the forest**

"Well here's the little troublemaker," said Tracy

Tracy watched the whole fight and was impressed that Ash came back to help Anabel before he could step in to stop the now-unconscious student himself

"So…what do you think we should do with him?" Tracy asked

"I think we should take him to the principle but I think it's pretty clear that he should be suspended or expelled for skipping out on his detention and causing all of this trouble." said Lucy

"I think you may have a point." said a suddenly familiar voice

Tracy and Lucy turned around to see the principle walking towards them

"Sir what are you doing here?" Tracy asked

"I saw the whole fight naturally thanks to my _ability_ so I came here to save you the trouble of bringing him to me." said the principle

By the way could you please bring the history teacher Morty here for me?" asked the principle

"Of course sir but I wish you could stop calling me by my last name," said Lucy as she ran towards the school

When she was out of sight Tracy knew the principle wanted to talk with him since it was obvious to anyone that he was way faster then Lucy

"So what do you think of Mr. Ketchum?"Asked the principle

"I think he might do well here," said another voice

"Hey Brock what are you doing here?" asked Tracy as the bus driver walked out of the shadows

"I thought I'd swing by and give my opinion about that kid Ash," said Brock

"Well he did come back to help that girl so I guess it would be okay to let him stay at this school," said Tracy

"Very well Mr. Ketchum will stay at this school but what's with the unsure answer Tracy?" asked the principle

"He seems different than most humans so I'm not sure," Tracy replied

"Perhaps he's not as similar to regular humans as we thought," said Brock

"Well keep an eye on him Tracy and well see what happens," said the principle

_**Suspicious ending to the chapter huh? I also had to butcher some of the characters personality so I'll try to put their pieces of their original personalities in piece by piece in later chapters Anyway I hope you guys keep reading and let me know what you think of the series so far**_


	3. Chapter 3 roommates and the swim club

_**Sorry for the long wait guys sheesh you take one week off from writing and life goes crazy on ya after words so here's chapter three enjoy**_

**In Ash's Dormitory room**

Ash was talking with his roommate Brendan he was a scrawny boy with white hair. He was in a lot of his classes and was pretty smart. It had been about 2 days since Ash's and Anabel's run in with the machamp student. They were both talking about what they thought of the school so far

"Have you made any other friends since you arrived?"asked Brendan

"Yeah a girl named Anabel who's in a couple of classes with me" said Ash

"O'really you should introduce me to her next time you see her," said Brendan

"That's not a bad idea I'll ask Anabel about it next time I see her," said Ash

**In Roxanne's homeroom**

Ash was talking to Anabel about what he and Brendan had talked about and Anabel agreed to meeting Brendan on the condition that she would introduce her roommate a girl named May to Ash and Brendan

"It's a deal then," said Ash

"Great we'll meet in the cafeteria at dinner time," said Anabel

Just after Ash and Anabel had finished their conversation the homeroom teacher Roxanne had just walked in with news

"Class since it has been a few days into the new year I have to tell you that you all now have a week to decide on what club activities you would want to do after class is finished. There is a list of clubs, where they are located, and what they do right here on my desk once you leave be sure to take them and check out the clubs at their locations once school is done for the Day that will be all,"

**After school around the cafeteria**

Ash and Brendan were having their dinner while waiting for Anabel and her roommate May to show up when Ash heard a familiar voice behind him

"Hey Ash," said Anabel walking up to him with a girl with long hair that split to the sides while coming out of a red bandana that she was wearing

"Ash this is May my roommate," said Anabel

"Glad to meet you," said May

"Likewise, Anabel and May this is Brendan," said Ash

"Glad to meet you two," said Brendan

"Same here," said May

"Agreed," said Anabel

As the new friends sat down and ate their dinner they discussed what their homeroom teachers told them about them all having one week to pick a club they want to join for the school year

"I think we should all pick a club that we all like," suggested Ash

Everyone agreed to this suggestion and they all thought that they should look around and see what kind of clubs they could all agree on tomorrow since it was starting to get dark

**The next day after school**

Ash, Anabel, Brendan, and May were investigating the clubs and so far no one could agree on any of them they were taking a break when Anabel noticed a sign that said the Swimming club was nearby

"Anyone want to try that club out?" asked Anabel

"Sound's good to me!" said Brendan oddly excited

"Why are you so happy in the tennis club you got tired five minutes after you started," said Ash

"That's because it was a running sport and I'm a great swimmer," stated Brendan

"Well let's try it," said May

**Later at the Swim club **

The pool was an outdoor pool that had a little distance in between the school and the forest's edge that surrounded most of the school and a ten foot fence that surrounded the pool. Ash and Brendan had just finished changing into their swimming trunks and were waiting for the girls to show up. The boys noticed that a lot of students were already here and that the person in charge of the swimming club was an orange-haired teacher who was walking towards them

"Hello are you two here thinking about joining the swimming club?" asked the teacher

"Yeah we're just waiting for our friends to get out here," said Ash

"Well I hope you decide to join my name is Misty and I'm in charge of the swimming club so if you have any questions just ask me," said Misty as she walked away however just before she left Ash could swear he saw her wink at him but this thought was soon replaced with a familiar voice

"Hey Ash, Brendan!" said May startling the boys before they turned around and saw the girls had managed to sneak up on them.

May was wearing a red two-piece bikini which attracted a lot of attention from the guys at the club and Anabel was wearing a more modest two piece purple swimsuit which covered her more

"Well let's go!" said Anabel as she jumped in the pool

"Hey wait up!" said Brendan as he dived into the pool

"Don't leave me behind!" said Ash as he jumped into the pool

When Ash resurfaced he noticed that Brendan was surprisingly a very good swimmer

"_He's definitely a candidate for the Olympics_" thought Ash as he looked back and noticed that May hadn't even jumped in or was even trying to in fact she was using the ladder to get into the pool which surprised him considering May was definitely the most energetic of the group

"_How odd,_" thought Ash?

The rest of the group's time at the pool was fun but uneventful otherwise aside from the fact that May acted a little different during the time they spent at the pool. When most of the students were gone May left the pool first saying that she was going back to the dorms Ash, Anabel, and even Brendan got out soon after

"Can you ask May if she has trouble with the swimming club?" Ash asked Anabel as they all walked back to the dorms

"I was thinking about asking her that she didn't seem like herself," said Anabel

"Do you think she could be afraid of swimming?" asked Brendan

"I don't know but if so why didn't she just say so?" said Anabel

"Well who knows?" said Ash as he and Brendan went back to their dorms while Anabel went back to her own

Anabel walked down the hallway as she headed back to her dorm as she opened the door she noticed that May oddly wasn't there but there was a note there with her name on it. Anabel read the note it said that May had been kidnapped and that if she wanted to see her again she would have to come to the pool alone around seven O'clock. Anabel looked at the clock and noticed it was five minutes before seven so she darted out the door and ran left towards the pool worried about May

Little that Anabel had known May was actually heading back to the dorms after a long walk around the school to try and get her mind off of her little secret about her and swimming. She had just walked down the hallway a few minutes after Anabel had darted out of the room and had approached the door from its right preventing her from seeing Anabel from seeing her and vice versa for May.

May entered the dorm room and noticed that there was a note on the floor she picked it up and read it

"_Oh no someone is trying to trick Anabel I better stop her!_" thought May as she ran out the door

**At the pool**

Anabel managed to open the gates that surrounded the pool and walked in looking around it was much more difficult to see due to the fact that it was getting darker by the minute and the only lights left were a few lights around the pool

"May! Are you here?" shouted Anabel as she continued her search

Little did Anabel notice a dark shape in the water that had its sights on Anabel suddenly the shape burst out of the water and fired an ice beam at Anabel there was no time for Anabel to react lucky for her someone managed to tackle Anabel to the ground just in time to avoid the ice beam. Unfortunately the ice beam hit the gate locking the girls inside the pool with their mysterious attacker

"May! Your okay and thanks!" said Anabel

"No problem Anabel now let's take care of this trickster," said May

"Oh you dodged my attack what a shame your figures would look better in my collection if you were frozen instantly when surprised" said the attacker who had just climbed up on the other side of the pool revealing herself to Anabel and May.

The attacker was a woman who was wearing a one-piece white swimsuit and swim cap which covered not only covered her hair but doubled as a mask covering her face. However the woman was a pokemorph who had transformed herself into something of a mermaid with a long white tail and fin a mall horn poking out of a hole in her mask on her forehead

"Who the hell are you?" said May with anger

"Such foul language," said the attacker mockingly

"Answer me!" said May

"Just a collector of art and your figures intrigue me," said the woman coldly

"That's creepy" said Anabel

"What a sick freak," said May

"Shut it! You brats will never understand my art now be good girls and be frozen!" said the woman as she fired another ice beam that the girls managed to avoid it

"Let's kick her ass!" said May

"Yeah" replied Anabel

Anabel managed to transform since May was in danger just like last time when Ash was in trouble. Anabel watched as May started to transform. First May's arms became long and flat, next her legs became a little short and stubby but she didn't become any shorter because her transformation stretched out her body preventing her from becoming any shorter, and lastly her feet and shoes managed to split into four angles making her feet appear birdlike but great for jumping or kicking. May had transformed into a combuskin

"_So that's why she acted odd around the swim club,"_ Anabel thought

The battle continued and so far their attacks weren't doing any damage because the woman constantly dived underwater to avoid their attacks

Soon May came up with an idea she charged towards the pool putting herself dangerously within range of the woman's attacks

"_Giving up so soon or is she completely stupid?"_ thought the woman as she swam up to the surface to fire an ice beam but when she came up May slid back allowing her to deliver a kick to the woman's stomach and while they were both directly over the pool in midair May swiftly delivered a second kick this time to her jaw sending her higher above the pool allowing Anabel to catch the woman with her confusion attack but before she could send the woman flying she heard a splash

"Oh no she fell into the deep zone of the pool she can't survive in her current form" said Anabel as she began to release the woman from her psychic grip but before the woman was able to dive back into the pool a familiar voice filled the air

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" said Ash as he jumped off the top of the fence and into the pool

The woman was zapped with so much electricity that she was sent flying just beyond the woods just as Ash came up to the surface in the shallow end of the pool carrying May bridal style out of the pool

"May can you still breathe?" asked Anabel as May started coughing

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay" said May however as she tried to stand up her legs started to wobble but Ash managed to catch her

"I don't think you are I'll get you as far as the outside of the girl dorms Anabel can you help her from their?" said Ash

"Sure," said Anabel as he grabbed May's left arm and put it over her head like Ash was doing to May's right arm

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a fire type we would have understood why you didn't want to swim," said Ash

"I just didn't want to ruin anyone else's fun because of my problems," said May

"May we're your friends we won't make you do anything we don't want you to," said Anabel

"You got that right," said Ash

**Meanwhile just outside the forest**

"Damn those brats and that Pikachu ruined everything even my mask" said the woman as she removed her mask revealing her face to be Misty the leader of the swim club

"_Oh well at least I landed outside the forest now I don't have to worry about being suspected_" thought Misty

"_Now I better strategize on how to make those two girls a part of my collection along with that boy,"_ she thought as she walked towards the teacher's dorms

**In May and Anabel's dorm room**

Anabel had just finished her shower after May had one to avoid catching a cold

"Hey Anabel?" said May

"Yeah" said Anabel

"Are you and Ash together?"

"What no!" said Anabel blushing at the thought of her and Ash being boyfriend and girlfriend

"Good because I've decided that I'm going to be his girlfriend!" said May

"_What!_" thought Anabel clearly shocked at this statement

"He was so brave how he just saved me like that in that freezing cold water and without transforming no less," said May

"_Well it's really no surprise why he didn't transform because he can't_," Anabel thought but knew better then to tell May that

"And not to mention that he's so kind and handsome too," said May

As May rambled on and on about why she was in love with Ash Anabel had a thought in her head "_This is definitely going to be the most awkward school year ever,"_

_**Well their you have it chapter three and I hope you enjoyed this chapter **_


	4. Chapter 4 two squids and a penguin

_**Okay here's chapter 4 re-uploaded but enough stalling so lets begin chapter four already enjoy**_

**In the library**

Ash walked around the library searching for some history books to help with a history test that his history teacher warned his class about. He sat down at a table with a couple of books and began to read as hoping that Anabel would soon arrive to help him since history was one of his worst subjects. He had just finished the first page when he heard a couple of quiet voices which didn't seem too friendly to whoever they were talking to

"Oh come on a pretty girl like you would surely love to have some fun with us," said one of the voices that sounded like

"Please just leave me alone the both of you," said the other voice which sounded like it belonged to a girl

Ash put two and two together and figured out that a couple of lecherous boys must be picking on some girl Ash looked around hoping to find a teacher or a librarian who could hopefully end the trouble before something bad would happen but apparently nobody was in sight

"Hey let go of me!" said the girl's voice

Ash sighed "_What am I the school's police force? Well it beats studying,_" thought Ash as he got up from his chair and walked in the direction of the voices

Ash walked a short distance and saw what was going on and his hunch was correct two boys one who was very short and the other who was much taller about the height of a basketball player had grabbed hold of a girl with long hair that was hidden under a snow cap hat and wore a very short skirt that just barely went below her waist

"Don't you two have something better to do?" Ash said to the two lecherous punks

"Hey lay off man just walk away and mind your own business," said the short kid

"Go get your own girl" said the taller one

"Didn't your parents ever teach you two some manners?" said Ash

"Yeah too bad we didn't listen!" said the short kid as he walked towards Ash ready to fight but before he could

"Stop! Don't you two know fighting is against the rules," said a new much older sounding voice

Ash and the short kid turned their heads to notice Morty the history teacher (who was giving the test that Ash was studying for) had appeared the tall guy quickly let go of the girl (lucky for him the teacher hadn't seen or heard what he and his friend was doing) and approached the short kid

"C'mon Nick lets get out of here," he said to the short kid who's name was apparently Nick

"Yeah let's go Bill," Nick simply responded as they both walked away

"Well glad to see that was resolved quickly you two okay?" said Morty to Ash and the girl

"I'm alright" said the girl

"Same here" said Ash

"Good now if something like this happens again I would suggest you look for a teacher," said Morty

"Huh? Hey wait if you knew what was going on shouldn't you give those two detentions or something?" said Ash

"Well since you both were about to break the rules I could just give all three of you detentions but since no harm had been done I'll let you off today with a warning," replied Morty as he walked away

"Uhm, thanks for the help back their" said the girl

"No problem my name's Ash by the way," Ash said

"I'm Dawn nice to meet you," said the girl

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to study for a history test," said Ash

"Need some help?" said Dawn

"Sure" said Ash

Anabel soon showed up at the about ten minutes later to help Ash study (she would have been there sooner but she once again got lost in the halls) for the history test when she noticed a girl who was sitting next to Ash helping him study

"Sorry I'm late Ash I got lost," said Anabel

"It's okay Anabel Dawn's been helping me study" Ash said

"Glad to meet you" said Dawn

"Same here," said Anabel

**Later **

Anabel was outside with Belle walking around the outside area of the forest near a cliff that overlooked the ocean

"I don't understand it Belle why do I keep feeling jealous of all these girls around Ash?"

"Chime?" replied the wind-chime pokemon

"No I couldn't be in love with him he's just a friend, yeah just a friend," Anabel said to herself

Anabel and Belle continued on their walk when they heard something happening on the beach

"_Who would wan to go swimming in autumn?_" thought Anabel

Anabel looked just over the cliff to notice an unconscious Ash and Dawn (who had morphed into a Prinplup pokemorph) who was fighting two guys from school the shorter pokemorph had transformed into an Octillary form and the taller one had transformed into a Tentacruel form

"Give up now and we won't kill your little boyfriend!" shouted the Octillary pokemorph

Dawn responded to this with a water gun attack which pushed him to the edge of the sea

"Nick you okay?" Said the tentacruel pokemorph

"Of course I'm okay Bill that attack couldn't put out a match!" shouted Nick

"Then why were you pushed so far back?" asked Dawn slyly

"So I could do this!" said Nick jumping into the water where he swam off a short distance

"Keep her on shore Bill!" shouted Nick as he fired a barrage of Octazoka attacks that bombarded Dawn who tried to defend herself by slashing the attacks with her own attack metal claw (or rather metal wing)Dawn tried to get past the Tentacruel but was quickly pushed back by a couple of poison sting attacks

Anabel had seen more then enough to know that Dawn needed help so she transformed up on the cliff and used her confusion attack to make the boy known as Nick hover in the air and hurtle towards the cliff

"What the h-!" was all Nick could say before he crashed into the cliff rendering him dazed but not out yet

Dawn took advantage of this new situation and quickly hit Nick with her metal claw (metal wing) attack on his head knocking him unconscious at last

"Nick!" screamed Bill looking up to see Anabel using her psychic powers to make her float down towards the beach

"You did that to Nick didn't you!" yelled Bill

Anabel landed on the beach and said "Of course that's what happens when you try to hurt my friends!"

"Well your about to see what happens when you mess with my friends!" shouted Bill

Bill shot out a blast of toxic spikes around Anabel making her unable to run anywhere and her psychic power were only strong enough to help her float downward so she couldn't fly away and she didn't have enough time to use her confusion attack

Bill cleverly stood on only his tentacles (he still had his legs after the transformation) and used them to walk around the toxic spikes and grabbed hold of Anabel's neck with his remaining tentacles and started to choke the life out of her

"If you had just kept your nose out of our business you wouldn't have to die girl!" said Bill who was now standing in the exact spot where Anabel had once stood as he now used his free tentacles to lift Anabel up into the air and wrap his tentacles around Anabel so she couldn't struggle to get free

"_Gotta get him to let go of Anabel" _thought Dawn as she fired a water gunattack at the cliff which ricochet of the cliff and hit Bill right in his ankles making him topple over and let go of Anabel causing her to fall just above the area where the toxic spikes were but before Anabel even touched the ground Dawn unleashed another water gun which sent Anabel flying away from the toxic spikes Bill on the other hand was not so lucky

"Damn you!" said Bill as he stood up barely harmed from his own toxic spikes and charged towards Dawn

Anabel quickly used her confusion attack on Bill sending him flying into the cliff where he fell not to far from the unconscious Nick and also fell into unconsciousness

"You okay?" asked Anabel walking around the now-disappearing toxic spikes towards Dawn

"I'll live I'm more worried about Ash though," said Dawn

Anabel and Dawn changed back into human form and rushed over to where Ash was lying unconscious

"What happened to him and how did you two end up this far away from school?" Anabel asked

"Well you see after Ash helped me from those two lechers in the library I've developed a crush on him so I invited him here for a walk and to hopefully tell him how I feel but then those two showed up," said Dawn pointing to the unconscious Nick and Bill

"_Ash you really know how to become popular with girls don't you?"_ Anabel thought

"He was protecting me when those two started to attack me and that Nick guy shot a really strong octazoka at him while he was trying to beat that Bill guy over there before he transformed," Dawn continued

Anabel looked around the cliff and noticed the wind chime pokemon had just made it to the bottom of the cliff and was running towards them "Well maybe Belle can help him," Anabel suggested

"Who?" asked Dawn

Anabel pointed over to the Chingling running towards them "She's my friend and she's a really good healer" stated Anabel

When Belle made it to the girls Anabel asked her to use Heal Bell on Ash which caused him to wake up

"Ugh what happened," groaned Ash

Anabel and Dawn explained what had happened after he fell unconscious with Dawn leaving the part about her trying to confess her feelings to him

"Well at least everyone is okay," said Ash

"Yeah but you've got to be more careful next time Ash what if I didn't show up to help?" said Anabel

"I know sorry" said Ash rubbing the back of his head

"Really one of these days you'll be the death of me!" stated Anabel sarcastically

"Oh now you've gone too far!" replied Ash

Anabel suddenly started laughing and Ash and Dawn soon followed in the middle of their laugh Dawn suddenly started to figure out the possibility that Anabel may have feelings for Ash too

"_Well we'll just see who he picks in the end" _thought Dawn

Ash, Anabel, and Dawn made their way back to their dorms together until Ash finally went his separate way back to the boy dorms leaving just Anabel and Dawn

"Do you love Ash?" asked Dawn rather suddenly

"What were just friends!" said Anabel surprised by Dawn's question

"I've heard that before look I don't want you to tell him about my feelings towards him I'll tell him when I'm ready" said Dawn

"Okay?" said Anabel "_Not like I was really going to tell him anyway," she thought_

"And I won't tell him about the feelings I know you have for him!" said Dawn rather happily as she darted down the hall and closed a door behind her which Anabel could only assume was her dorm room

"_What kind of a school year is this?"_ thought Anabel as she walked to her dorm room and went in

_**Well theirs chapter four! Now for the last chapter that needs to be re-uploaded then I can take care of the new chapters **_


	5. Chapter 5 the newspaper club

_**Well here's chapter five Details for the OC contest winners are after the end of this chapter good luck**_

_**Warning: This chapter may contain some perverted scenes if you are offended, or otherwise by such you should skip the chapter and go to the OC contest**_

_**I don't know what possessed me to write that considering all of you will just want to read it more now right? Enough stalling on with the chapter!**_

**Outside after class**

Ash and Brendan were waiting outside for the girls to show up so they could finally choose a club to join since this was the last day they had to choose a club when suddenly a familiar voice was heard

"Aaaassshhh!" yelled May

Ash had just enough time to turn around before his entire face was smothered in May's breasts causing the poor boy to start suffocating but before he could May was suddenly pushed away from the now red-faced boy by Dawn

"You're going to kill him if you keep doing that," Dawn stated rather coldly

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't mind," said May

"How desperate can you get," Dawn said quietly to herself

"What did you say?" said May angrily and had begun transforming herself along with Dawn until the only sane girl of the group stopped them

"Okay that's enough of that," said Anabel standing in between the two

"Oh fine," said Dawn with a sigh a little upset that she couldn't get rid of her most active competition

"Yes Mom," said May sarcastically but still giving a sharp eye to Dawn

Ash and Brendan just stared at the girls and looked at each other hoping the other could explain what just happened

"_What happened between those three?" _thought Ash oblivious to the fact that he was now a target tothree girl's affection (even though one won't admit it)

"_How did Ash get so many girls to start following him around?" _thought Brendan with a bit of jealousy that May barely ever noticed him

"So does anyone have any ideas on which clubs we haven't checked out?" said Anabel

"I've got a list I made that shows which clubs we haven't gone too yet," stated Brendan taking out a small piece of paper

"Great! So let's see what's left on the list," said Ash as he looked at the piece of paper noticing there were only a small handful of club names on the list

"How about this one?" said Dawn pointing to the one that read Newspaper club

"A Newspaper Club Why there? I mean wouldn't it just be more school work?" Questioned May

"Well I heard that were allowed to get out of classes early to look around the school for stories" said Dawn

"Plus it would also be nice to know what happens before everyone else for a change," said Brendan

"I can agree with that," said Ash who thought "_This might be a good way to try and understand Pokemorphs a little better," _

"So it's decided to the Newspaper club!" said Anabel

**Later**

Ash and company finally made it to Room 317 the room where the Newspaper club was supposed to be when they entered they noticed that the only person there was a boy with spiky brown hair who was reading a manga called High School of the Dead the boy quickly closed the book and turned his attention to his new guests

"Hello my name is Gary. Are you here for the Newspaper club?" he asked

"Yeah are you in charge?" asked Brendan

"No but if you're interested in joining I can substitute for him here come on in," said Gary

Gary explained that aside from him no one had decided to join the Newspaper club this year and since the room wasn't being used for anything else the room was a bit messy so he asked the crew if they could help with a couple of tasks Ash and everyone else agreed and Gary gave them separate tasks

"Ash and May could you two head over to room 149 it's the storage room for school supplies so we'll need some more paper for the newspapers" said Gary

"Sure," said Ash

"No problem!" said May very enthusiastically while giving Dawn a sly look causing her to appear a little angry

Ash and May soon left and Gary turned his attention to Anabel

"Could you head down to the infirmary? Our president is there and I'd like to know how he's doing," said Gary

"What happened to him?" asked Anabel

"Nothing happened to him I'm just wondering how he's doing with his girlfriend in the infirmary. He's probably gone nuts by now," Gary said with a little chuckle stating that he was joking about the last part

"Okay but what happened to her?" asked Anabel just before she left

"Don't worry he'll tell you," said Gary

As soon as Anabel left Gary started focusing on Dawn and Brendan

"We should probably start fixing up this place for the club Brendan can you help me move those boxes into the back closet?" Gary asked

"No problem" said Brendan

"Meanwhile can you put up these posters Dawn?" asked Gary

"Sure" said Dawn almost half interested

Brendan and Gary started to put the boxes away while giving Dawn pointers to where the posters should be placed

Brendan was putting away some boxes when he noticed Gary was telling Dawn to put a poster higher up while she was standing on a stool and Gary quietly crouched down

"_Hey what's he doing?"_ Brendan thought as he crouched down and figured it out

"_He's looking up Dawn's Skirt!"_ Brendan thought a little red in the face for having seen Dawn's white panties and so shocked that he fell on his backside

"What are you doing?" said Brendan to Gary

"What?" said Dawn who had just turned around to see Brendan on the floor and Gary had quickly stood up to avoid suspicion

"Apparently this guy just peeked at your panties!" stated Gary causing Dawn to go red in the face

"What! No I-" before Brendan could finished Dawn slapped him across his face and headed for the door

"Pervert!" Dawn stated before she left

"Wait! Dawn I swear I didn't-" Brendan said rushing out the door after Dawn

"_Part one of my plan is now complete now for part two" _Gary thought as he rushed out of the room without making a sound

**In another Hallway**

Ash and May were walking through the hallway with heavy boxes in both hands they were only a short distance away from the Newspaper club's room when suddenly ash felt a gentle breeze oddly and nearly tripped noticing his own shoelaces were untied

"Hold on a second May let me tie my shoes" said Ash

"Sure" said May who put her box full of heavy paper down on the floor

May had just put the box down and stood up when she suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her breasts reacting quickly in self defense May did a swift back kick yelling "Pervert!" when she noticed she just kicked Ash in the chest sending him flying back into the wall

"Ow! What was that all about?" asked Ash rubbing the back of his head in pain

"Did you just grab my boobs?" May asked

"What? No! You know I wouldn't do that!" said Ash in defense

"But Ash there's nobody else here," said May pointing out that the hallway was in fact empty save for them

"May I swear I didn't touch you at all," Ash said

"Well maybe I just imagined it," said May since she definitely did not want to believe that Ash would do that kind of thing

"Yeah now come on let's get these boxes to the Newspaper club," said Ash trying to get out of this odd conversation as quickly as possible

"Okay," said May but as she reached down to pick up her box she suddenly felt a pair of hands once again touch her only this time the hands grabbed her butt

May quickly looked back and noticed Ash was just leaning down to pick up his box which as far as May knew looked like enough proof that Ash had been the pervert that just did that

May once again gave Ash another back kick in defense causing Ash to once again fly into the wall and caused all the papers to spill out all over him

"I guess I misjudged you Ash you pervert!" said May as she stormed off down the hall

Ash quickly dug himself out of the pile of paper and ran after May not sure what just happened

"_Two down one to go" _thought Gary standing in the shadows of another hallway

**In the infirmary**

Anabel had just arrived to the infirmary wherethe nurse had pointed out were the president of the newspaper club was

"James, Gardenia you have a visitor," said the nurse

"Thank you nurse" said an older looking boy with blue hair who was sitting in a chair next to a bed with a brown haired girl who was wearing an odd style of clothes that made her look like she was the type to go outdoors

Anabel sat down in a second chair, introduced herself and explained to the both of them why she was here and that she had more friends that had just joined the Newspaper club

"Wonderful! I hope you can introduce me to them right after my little wild flower is done healing up" said James

"Oh James your so sweet," said Gardenia rather weakly

"What happened to you anyway Gardenia?" asked Anabel

"Well you see I love grass pokemon so I went out into the woods to try and find some and I accidently fell on top of a Vileplume which blasted me with stun spore and so here I am but I'll be better by tomorrow so don't you worry,"

Anabel was going to ask them both some more questions but she suddenly noticed Dawn was outside and she looked really mad

"Uh sorry but I've got to go I'll talk to you later," said Anabel

"Okay? See you soon," said James

"Don't be a stranger!" said Gardenia

Anabel left the infirmary and ran outside to catch up with Dawn

"Dawn! What happened?" asked Anabel

"I don't want to talk about it," said Dawn

"Come on let's get some juice and talk about it on the roof," said Anabel

On the way to a drink vending machine Anabel and Dawn ran into a really steamed May

"Hi girls you'll never believe what just happened to me!" said May

"Come on let's all talk about it on the roof," said Anabel getting three cans of juice from the machine and headed up the stairs to the roof

**In the hallway**

Ash was walking around the school looking for May to try and convince her that he had never touched her when he ran into Gary

"Oh there you are! I've been looking for you," said Gary

"Sorry Gary but have you seen May?" asked Ash

"Yeah she's with the others we've got to do our first interview come on!" said Gary

Ash followed Gary out of the school and into an ally right before they reached the door Gary stopped

"Oh crud I forgot my camera! Ash can you go in first? I'll go get the camera" said Gary running off before Ash could reply

Ash opened the door and walked into the room where there were girls who were in their underwear and some were even wearing nothing but a towel realizing that he was in the girl's locker room

"_What the-!"_ Ash thought realizing he had been set up

"Pervert!" said one of the girls

"_I'm getting called that a lot today"_ thought Ash as he quickly ran out of the room with a couple dozen of angry girls chasing him some still half dressed

**Meanwhile in another hallway**

Brendan was looking for dawn to try and prove to her that it was Gary not him who was the pervert that peeked up her skirt

"_I can't believe I managed to lose track of her,"_ thought Brendan

Brendan walked past a couple of gossiping girls when suddenly Brendan could swear he saw a black blur rush past him then he noticed the girl's skirts had just been flipped exposing their pink panties

"Pervert!" yelled one of the girls

Brendan not wanting to be killed by a couple of angry girls Brendan did the only sensible thing and jumped out the window which was on the first floor and ran towards the woods with the girls in hot pursuit

Brendan managed to lose the girls in the forest and hid behind a bush where he noticed Ash was also hiding

"Ash!" said Brendan quietly so the girls wouldn't here him

"Brendan!" said Ash also quietly to avoid anyone else hearing him

Brendan and Ash quickly exchanged stories about what had happened to them both realizing that one way or another their stories involved Gary setting them up to look like perverts

"But why would he want to do that?" asked Brendan since they both just met him today so he couldn't hold a grudge

"The girls!" Ash stated too loudly which caused the noise of a bunch of angry girls getting closer

"Oh crud we got to find them!" said Brendan

"And lose the other girls before we do that," Ash said quickly trying to get as far away from the sound of the angry girls as possible as the boys looked around hoping to find the girls before Gary did

**On the rooftop a couple of minutes ago**

May and Dawn explained their stories to Anabel who was shocked at the thought of both Ash and Brendan could be perverts

"Are you sure there was nobody else in the hallway?" Anabel asked May

"I didn't see anybody but I think I felt a faint breeze past me by before someone touched me," said May

"Then isn't it possible that it could be a perverted ghost type pokemorph instead of Ash?" asked Anabel willing to believe anything but the thought of Ash being a sick pervert

"Oh man! Why didn't I think of that now Ash probably hates me!" said May starting to curse herself for even thinking that Ash could do something sick like that

"That still doesn't explain my story with Brendan," said Dawn

"I don't know Brendan very well but I do know that he defiantly wouldn't be the type of person to do that," said Anabel

"Well maybe but Gary said he saw Brendan peeking-" Dawn stopped herself

"Do you think Gary could be-" before Dawn could finish her sentence Gary opened the door to the roof

"Oh there you girls are hey did you here what Ash did?" said Gary

"What did Ash do?" asked Anabel wanting to ask him a couple of questions concerning Ash and Brendan

"He walked right into the girl's locker room while they were changing! What a perverted freak right?" said Gary

"Ash wouldn't do that," said Dawn trying to not believe this troublesome news

"And that's not all Brendan apparently flipped a couple of girls skirts!" said Gary

"What you have to be lying!" said May

"Well if I can't convince you maybe that crowd down their will," said Gary pointing towards the forest

The girls looked to see Ash being chased by a large group of girls some of which were half dressed

"_N-no it can't be,"_ thought May not wanting to believe what she was seeing

"_But Ash couldn't be like that," _thought Dawn

Anabel watched the girls chase Ash into the forest where they disappeared from sight

"No," said Anabel plainly

"What," said Gary

"I know Ash and Brendan both are definitely not that kind of a person so despite all of this evidence you show us I know that there is a mistake somewhere," stated Anabel

May and Dawn were shocked by Anabel's little speech and quietly cursed themselves for doubting their friends

"Besides what about you? You were in the same room with Dawn and Brendan so you could be the one that caused all of this," stated Anabel

Gary was shocked "Yeah but how could I get anywhere near May if I was-" Gary stopped himself

"We weren't talking about me when you got hear," said May with an angry look on her face

"Is there something you want to tell us?" said Dawn

"Man with all that evidence I'd thought you girls would turn against your own mother!" said Gary who jumped back a couple of feet

"Yeah I set them up and soon those two will be expelled that is unless the three of you would consider becoming my little harem," said Gary

"Even if we agreed how could you keep Ash and Brendan in school?" asked Anabel

"My grandfather is the principle of this school so whatever he says goes so I can convince him to not expel your friends" said Gary

"Like hell! We're gonna tell everyone you set them up right after we kick your ass!" yelled May as she charged at Gary transforming into her Pokemorph form but before may could even touch him Gary was gone along with a part of her shirt around her right sleeve

"Hey what the?" said May looking at how her shirt had somehow been torn off but at the same time cut without harming her in anyway

"Well look hear an Espeon pokemorph," said Gary who was now standing behind Anabel and Dawn who had also transformed before they could turn around and attack the creep Gary had once again disappeared along with a piece of Dawn's skirt and Anabel's right pant leg

"How did he do that?" said Anabel

"Simple really," said Gary who was now standing on the other side of the building while holding the pieces of clothing the girls in his hand which was now something like a shadow black humanoid claw since he had fully transformed into an Umbreon pokemorph with black ears with glowing golden rings around the ears as well as one glowing ring on his forehead

"It's all about speed," said Gary tossing the clothing aside "Ready to give up now?"

"_I'll probably hate myself for this" _thought Dawn "Hell no!" she said quoting May

And thus the battle began

**Meanwhile**

"Come on I know I heard an attack shoot off of the top of this building," Ash said to Brendan who was now gasping for breath after all of the running he did

Ash made it to the top of the stairs and he took a peek outside at the fight and suddenly turned red in the face and looked like he was ready to charge into the fight when suddenly Brendan pulled him back before he opened the door

"Wait we have the element of surprise we should use it to our advantage," said Brendan

Brendan peeked his head outside and saw what caused Ash's face to go red the fight (if it could be called a fight) wasn't going well for the girls even though it appeared they hadn't been injured they had parts of their clothes torn off. In May's case she lost most of her shirt which exposed a red bra and dawn was the opposite since she had lost her entire skirt which once again revealed to Brendan her white panties and lastly Anabel had the most unique look of all three of the girls had both her sleeves torn of along with both her pant legs and even the part of her shirt that covered her stomach so basically Anabel looked like she was wearing a bikini made out of her clothes

"So what's the plan?" asked Ash

Brendan noticed that the only thing keeping Gary from getting the living daylights beaten out of him would be his speed so this gave him an idea

"Okay Here's the plan" said Brendan as he whispered his idea to Ash

**Outside on the roof**

"Ha-ha this is fun who should I go after next?" Gary asked himself before he disappeared and reappeared right behind Anabel

"Well I'll start with you and put an end to your little innocent virgin look!" said Gary but before he could even touch her he was suddenly bombarded with mud which somehow missed Anabel completely and send Gary flying back

"What was that?" Gary yelled

"Part one of our payback!" responded Brendan who had morphed into a Marshtomp like figure with stubby legs a fin on top of his head and flat arms

"And here's part two!" yelled Ash who was standing where Gary had landed after being knocked back and delivered a powerful punch to Gary's face

Gary was knocked back but didn't appear ready to give up yet "I hope you didn't think that little two part plan could stop me!" yelled Gary

"The plan wasn't in two parts," said Brendan plainly

"It's a work in progress plan!" said Ash charging after Gary

"Fool I'm faster than anyone you couldn't catch me if you tried!" said Gary as he ran but somehow Brendan managed to hit him with a few more rounds of mud shot

"What! How could he even see me?" yelled Gary

"Mud shot lowers your speed after it hits," said Brendan

Gary realized that the mud was making him slower "No! How can this-" Gary was quickly interrupted when he was attacked by the girls in a three part combo attack consisting of Anabel's Quick attack, May's Double kick, and Dawn's Metal claw which knocked him out cold

"Is everyone oka-" before Ash could finish his sentence his face was once again smothered in May's breasts thanks to a surprising hug "Ash! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you when you were telling the truth Ash!" since Ash couldn't reply for obvious reasons Anabel quickly tried to break the two up before Ash could suffocate

Meanwhile Dawn walked over to Brendan "Uhh… sorry about… well you know," said Dawn

"It's okay" said Brendan with a smile

With the fight over now all that needed to be left was clear Ash and Brendan's names which didn't take long thanks to the gang with a little advice from James (who refused to leave Gardenia alone in the infirmary who published the first newspaper of the Newspaper club which covered all the details of what happened that day

**The Next day**

James and Gardenia were sitting in the club's room reading their first Newspaper

"Well looks like you had a busy day yesterday," said Gardenia

"I hope this hasn't changed your opinion about joining the Newspaper club," said James

"Well we all took a vote on it and thanks to Anabel we've decided to join the Newspaper club!" announced Ash

"Sweet!" said Gardenia

"Welcome aboard," said James

And so began the first day of the newspaper club

_**Well there you have it my first more perverted chapter of this story(and was it long!) (since well let's face it Rosario+Vampire is one of the most perverted mangas out there (third most perverted that I've read)) any way hope you enjoyed it now on with the contest!**_

_**Okay believe it or not when my computer was finally fixed my flashdrive breaks along with all of the OC contest winners stories. Oh well no use crying about it I'll just retype the chapters from memory. So don't worry OC winners you'll get your chapters (and here I wanted to post all three chapters on the same day) so be patiant and the new chapters will be published (Another damn delay the world must hate me! )**_


	6. Chapter 6 Enter Kane

_**Okay so here's chapter 6 and the first chapter of the three part OC contest and the first OC is…Kane!**_

_**Thank you Ability King KK for this character!**_

**Newspaper club**

All was quiet in the newspaper club room which was very odd considering the school was never quiet

"_Jeeze this is creepy. It's so quiet. When will something happen?" thought Ash_

As if to answer Ash's request a sudden voice rang out through the school

"JAAAAMMES!" yelled a loud voice scaring the daylights out of everyone

Suddenly the door swung open and a boy about James age with tanned skin green eyes and shoulder length black hair rushed in he wore a green buttoned shirt with white pants stepped in and continued talking despite the fact that James was not there

"I read the article about that Gary kid. Is it true?" the boy asked though much to his embarrassment James was not there at the time

"Kane? James isn't here" said Gardenia with a sigh

"Oh Gardenia." Said the strange teen "Do you know where he is?"

"Uh can someone fill me in here?" Brenden asked confused by the turn of events

"That's Kane he's one of James child-hood friends" said Gardenia with an unusual scowl

"You know him?" Ash asked

"Unfortunately" Gardenia responded

"Hey! Don't talk like I'm not here!" said Kane

"Huh? Kane?" said James who had just gotten back with some much needed supplies for the newspaper club

"Oh there you are James! I was looking for you." Said Kane as he walked over to the blue haired senior

"I read your story about that perv who caused you and your club some trouble so I came here to see if you and I want to do something about it" said Kane elbowing him as if they knew a secret code

"No Kane you know I'm not into that stuff anymore" said James

"Oh come on one little prank and he'll know better than to try this kind of stuff again" said Kane trying to convince him

"Trust me he won't do anything like that again thanks to our newest members" said James pointing at Ash and the gang

"Oh so these are the guys who took the little creep down." said Kane taking notice of the group that had been standing there for a time

"I'm Ash," he said

"The name's Brenden," said the white haired boy

"My name is Anabel," she said politely

"Glad to meet ya I'm May," she said

"Dawn" she simply responded

"Glad to meet all of you" said Kane

The rest of the visit contained mostly a trip down memory lane with Gardenia, James, and Kane telling the group that they were old friends since long before coming to Fenrir academy and told small bits of their misadventures. However as it turned out Kane was head of the martial arts club whereas James ended up becoming head of the newspaper club so they didn't see each other as often as they could

Soon it was time for the group to return to their dorms but one of them had different ideas

Kane could tell that he was being followed and from his experience he knew it was an amateur stalker or someone who was trying to get his attention so he hid in an ally and waited till the girl passed him

"Hey your that girl May what are you doing following me?" he asked coming out of the ally startling the girl

"Don't do that!" she said scared out of her wits

"Sorry but why were you following? Trying to ask me out?" he said with a cocky attitude that told her that he was joking

"No I just wanted to ask you about that pranking thing do you think we could do something like that?" said May

"Well I guess but are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kane

"Yes" May responded

"Okay how about this?" Kane whispered his plan into May's ear

"Sounds good to me!" May said with enthusiasm

The next day both of the pokemorphs managed to sneak into Gary's dorm room since he was the principle's grandson he most likely got a room to himself because of it

"Okay I'll keep a lookout you just do exactly as I said and we get out of here" said Kane as he snuck close to the window that would be their escape thanks to their pokemorph forms

May went into Gary's bathroom and emptied his shampoo bottle and poured the new concoction into the bottle

"You done? He's coming!" said Kane opening the window

"Yeah I'm done" said May transforming herself into her pokemorph form and jumped out the window landing on her feet and turned back to normal without anyone seeing her

Meanwhile Kane transformed into a red skinned creature with pincers and mantis-like wings on has back he climbed to the edge of the window and quietly closed it behind him and glided down to the spot May was at and transformed back to normal

"Okay now let's wait a couple of minutes" said Kane

Just as Kane said in a few minutes they both heard a scream from Gary's dorm room "MY HAIR!" Gary yelled so loud that the whole school probably heard it

May and Kane just laughed at their prank going so well

The next day Gary arrived at the newspaper club with a new hairstyle his hair was pink earning a lot of laughs from the club especially from May which Anabel thought was a little odd

Later back at their dorm room Anabel and May were getting ready for bed when Anabel finally spoke "Hey May can I ask you something?" she said

"Sure go ahead" May said

"Do you know what happened to Gary's hair?" she asked

"N-no!" said May trying her best to not sound suspicious

"May are you telling me the truth?" she said giving May cold eyes that would haunt her in her nightmares (**A/N-stay on her good side people**!)

"Okay I did it just stop the eyes! Besides you know he deserved it!" May said

"Even so you should apologize" Anabel said

"What! No! Never!" said May but that just earned her another cold look from Anabel until she couldn't take it anymore

"Okay fine just stop with the eyes!" said May

"_Wow these eyes really work no wonder Mom never had to punish Lucian or Will back home"_ Anabel thought to herself remembering home

The next day May explained the prank to Gary leaving out the part about Kane helping her out "So sorry" said May unenthusiastically

"That's okay this" Gary said grabbing May's boobs "is all I need for an apology"

Before May could respond Gary was sent flying with a quick kick from Anabel sending the pervert flying into a desk

"See May that's what makes you better than him" said Anabel

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Ash asked out loud really lost by what had happened recently

_**Okay so this wasn't the best way to end the chapter but still it's all I could really think of**_

_**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out things have been complicated for me at home and I think I got a bit of writers block for this story but don't worry I'll get the other chapters published soon I just need something to inspire me abilityshipping wise**_

_**On that subject I've got to ask you guys for your honest opinion I have an idea for another abilityshipping story but I need a character from MisterP's From Servant to Stardom series to do it. I've asked him about borrowing his character but I don't think he's on his computer anymore so what should I do? (I think this story would be the inspiration I need to get the other chapters up more quickly) **_


End file.
